


失误概率

by Romanticcomedysailor



Category: SF9 (Band), 姜澯熙, 澯路, 路澯, 金路云
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanticcomedysailor/pseuds/Romanticcomedysailor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	失误概率

周三，已经是本周第四回酒席了。金锡佑为此大倒苦水过，新人奖之后，人们好像是短暂的爱上了我，他和姜澯熙这么抱怨道。他现在吃进嘴里的五花肉和生菜是一个味道，这不是好事。金锡佑知道自己的酒量在哪里，所以总是小心地避开将要犯错的界限，今天是终于喝醉了。或许正是金锡佑希望的，这可能才是我乖乖参加聚餐的原因，他倒在床上的时候想。 

金锡佑认定他醉意很浅，是手脚不听使唤。于是只脑袋里想了澯这一个字，手上电话已经拨出去了。该死，不要接，不要接。金锡佑手忙脚乱去摁掉通话。带着睡意的声音在深夜被放大几千倍，撞进金锡佑耳朵里。“喂…”金锡佑反倒成了罪人，他捧着手机，脸要把周围的空气都烫干净。 

金锡佑是什么时候开始喜欢姜澯熙的，当局者迷，金锡佑想不分明。他时常琢磨的远不是这些，比起我如何爱上他，金锡佑更擅长于道德谴责。未成年啊，金锡佑你想些什么。他用这种方式在暧昧的指标内徘徊。金锡佑自认为的小心维护，在别人看来就是天大的一往情深。 

“这都几点了啊，我刚睡着啊。”姜澯熙近似娇嗔的控诉，面对金锡佑随时都理直气壮。他硬了。姜澯熙现在的任何一句话都可以让金锡佑硬的不行。他想象着小孩的脸，那双人畜无害的下垂眼，若是现在自上而下盯着他，他会红的不可言语。“嗯，刚刚喝完酒回来。”金锡佑刻意把回答做的简短，他说不了长句，唯恐自己急促的气音暴露。

就今天，金锡佑下承诺，就今天，他把性器从睡裤里放出来，硬的发烫。金锡佑把手机放在枕头一侧，随即侧过身，单手去打。“哦......是聚餐才回来啊，怎么了哥，又想我了？”姜澯熙听上去是醒觉了，背景音有在床上翻身是床垫作响的声音。如果姜澯熙躺在他的床垫上，也侧着身，帮他打。他也确实这么想了，于是手上动作加快不少，就着液体的润滑，他顺着柱身上下撸动，大拇指去按揉马眼。金锡佑闭着眼，用嘴换气，企图消灭自己发出的哽咽声。另一只手之前只是作为万一呼出声的补救，现在被含进了嘴里。金锡佑自己的手在嘴里搅动，水声多半大过原来的气音，不过这种感觉满足了他，他很难拒绝被插入的快意。单人宿舍不大，挤满的湿热空气让人发昏，金锡佑在高温中扯开被子，把睡裤和内裤一起褪到膝盖以下。一阵快感直充头皮，他艰难的回话。“呃抱歉，被我吵醒了吧。”

现在被人发现我的模样会发生什么事呢。金锡佑恶劣的想着。原来对未成年感兴趣，还不知廉耻的靠电话自慰，姜澯熙会这么想吗。羞耻心激得欲望上涨，金锡佑加速撸动阴茎，持续的快感一波一波袭击他。他把喘声压进枕头里，脸整个陷了进去，造成的一点窒息的错感钳住金锡佑的喉咙，他的眼睫毛在棉布上胡乱翻飞。酒精到了他这里怎么变成了情药，金锡佑抑制不住去想姜澯熙的脸，他曲起全身，连脚趾也蜷缩起来。快要到了，情欲没过他，要是澯熙这个时候问话，金锡佑一个字都说不出口。

“现在才反应过来？哥，你到底喝了多少啊。”金锡佑拉远手机，自己竟然因为姜澯熙的普通聊天能高潮，前液沾的满床都是。修剪规整的指甲划过铃口，金锡佑又想到姜澯熙的手，他短暂的过呼吸了，精液射在被窝里，金锡佑爽的发抖。

他在下一刻坠入冰窖。 

“不过哥，你在自慰吗。”


End file.
